


Started with a perfect kiss, then we could feel the poison set in

by RemitheDaydreamer



Series: Sucker Love [7]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, But kind of Clueless Vibes now tbh, F/M, Gossip Girl References, Heartbreak, KathrynSebastianVibes, VanDerBassVibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemitheDaydreamer/pseuds/RemitheDaydreamer
Summary: "Who're we kidding? Could we really be a normal couple?"He scoffed, tucking his hands in his pocket."Think about it, Jughead and Betty going to the movies? Jughead and Betty holding hands?"Betty bit her lip, tears blurring her vision. "Would that be so terrible?"OR: The one where Jughead breaks Betty's heart.Cooper-Jones, Step-Sibling AU part seven. Kathryn/Sebastian vibes always intentional.





	Started with a perfect kiss, then we could feel the poison set in

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance. This one's a sad one. Soundtrack: _Already Gone_ , Sleeping At Last.

After a night of promises and declarations of love, Betty and Jughead got the answer they were waiting for. Alice and FP sat them down in the morning, and told them that they were getting a divorce. It was supposed to be a happy moment. They could finally be free. They could finally fully and truly be with each other. Though, before they even had a second to celebrate, things took a disappointing turn.

The minute they got home from New Hampshire, FP asked to speak to Betty, and Alice asked to speak to Jughead.

 

* * *

 

 _"_ Jughead. Can we talk?"

The raven haired boy nodded, noting that FP had cornered Betty in a similar fashion. The pair's eyes met from across the living room, giving each other the 'okay' signal. 

_ This is probably the typical, we'll always be family schpeel. _

"Yeah, of course Alice. Did we want to talk in my room?"

She nodded curtly, and they walked up the stairs in awkward silence. Although he grew up with Betty, he didn't really have a relationship with Alice. She was always closed off, and frankly, the Non-Judging Breakfast Club wasn't fond of her because she was too hard on Betty. When she got married to his father, not so surprisingly, she made no efforts to get to know him. It was always an awkward, uncomfortable relationship.

"Did you want to sit?" He asked politely, gesturing towards the couches on the left.

She blinked, and smiled tightly.

"This won't take long, Forsythe."

He swallowed, unsure of how to react. Sure, he and Alice didn't really know each other, but he had never heard her be so short with him.

"I know about you and Betty."

He froze, taking in the information.

_ Shit, how did she know? How long did she know? Fuck - what about Betts? _

"She'll be ruined if you're together." Alice said bluntly.

Her eyes were venomous, but not fully. It mostly looked like she was in pain as the words spilled out of her mouth. Almost like she wanted to take them back.

Jughead was speechless. 

"I can't tell you what to do, but Betty is a young woman. She'll love you, but her reputation will never recover. She doesn't have the luxury of being a male. You'll get a pass, but she won't."

With that statement, Jughead slowly nodded. He felt pain, so much pain, but Alice had a point. Them being together could cause a lot more damage.

_ Love be damned. He needed to protect Betty. _

"Okay."

 

* * *

Jughead had avoided Betty after the talk with Alice by going straight to Archie's. His plan was to sleepover and hideout there, but his plans were foiled. He wanted to confide in his friend, but instead he got blackmailed. Desperate to keep his secret, Archie 'Fuck Boy' Andrews, threatened to disclose his and Betty's secret if he blabbed about Grundy.

"I'll tell Jug. I really need you to keep quiet about this." Archie spat out frantically.

His expression was blank. He couldn't believe his ears. This was officially one of the worst days of his life.

"I was never going to say anything in the first place, Andrews. You know, because we are supposedly best friends?"

Archie's panicked state and expression disappeared, replaced with a guilty expression flooding his handsome features. He reached out, in an attempt to 'bro it out', but Jughead grabbed his arm. 

"Jug..." He pleaded. 

"Save it, Archie. You have three angry women who are going to have it out for you." 

 

* * *

He couldn't go back to the house because Betty was there, so he found his feet leading him to the Sunnyside Resort, Room 1812.He had slipped into his room, planning to sulk, when he was met by the sight of Betty clad in lacy black lingerie.

He swallowed, mesmerized by the sight of her, but he knew what he had to do.

_ Head over heart. _

"Hey, Handsome. Ready to celebrate?" She said, seductive smile forming on her lips.

His shoulders tensed as their eyes met from across the room. Her mouth opened, like she was about to say something else, but he ignored her and walked towards his dresser. He pulled out a robe, and handed it to her. He knew there was no way he could possibly concentrate with her in that state of dress. 

She attempted to grab his arm, but he beelined to the mini-bar. He could feel his body shaking with nervousness, so he quickly poured himself a glass of scotch. 

Jughead swallowed the drink, letting the burning sensation fill his senses. He needed to relax - he had to do this.

Sensing his discomfort, Betty took a seat next to Jughead, and put her hand on top of his trembling one. 

"Betty, we need to talk."

Her eyes clouded with concern.

"What is it Juggie?"

He bit his lip, trying not to surrender.

_ She looks so beautiful, and I love her. God. I love her so much... _

"We can't..." He said, slipping his hand out of her grip, before closing his eyes. "We can't be together." 

After what seemed like an eternity, he opened his eyes, his gaze immediately falling to her tightened fists. He could see tears forming in her eyes, and he wanted to break down as well.

"Juggie...I love you." She said softly and vulnerably.

Her welled up tears spilled down her cheeks, and the sight made his heart shatter.

_"She'll be ruined if you're together."_ Alice's voice echoed in his head.

_ No, you have to do it. _

"Well, that's too bad." He said harshly.

Betty let out a sob, letting go of her clenched fists. She laced her fingers into his, and he could feel his resolve weaken.

"Juggie, I don't care about anyone else. I want to be with you." She pleaded.

He let go of her hand, and stepped off the bar stool. 

"Who're we kidding? Could we really be a normal couple?"

He scoffed, tucking his hands in his pocket.

"Think about it, Jughead and Betty going to the movies? Jughead and Betty holding hands?"

Betty bit her lip, tears blurring her vision. "Would that be so terrible?"

That was the final straw. He couldn't be around her. If she stayed he would break down. He wanted her. He needed her. The easiest solution was to get her out of his sight.

"Betty, I need you to leave." Jughead said abruptly.

"But, Jug..."

"Goodbye, Betty." He said sharply.

Betty's eyes widened, before darkening - almost identically to the time he declared that they had to pretend.

"Goodbye, Forsythe."

Not caring about her scantily clad appearance, she rushed to the door and slammed it harshly, causing Jughead to flinch.

That sound was loud, but the sound of his heart breaking was deafening.


End file.
